cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttercream Choco Cookie's Rich Challenge
Buttercream Choco Cookie's Rich Challenge is an event in which players have to obtain large amount of Coins in a single run using only Buttercream Choco Cookie. Players are not allowed to use Relays to obtain the rewards, and Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins is not part of the event. Recommended Strategies Although there are 28 different missions here, all of them only require the player to get Coins in four different episodes. Therefore, this mission is potentially about to be finished in just four runs. The first thing needed to get is absolutely "Double Coins" from Random Boost - there's no other way to beat that. Buttercream Choco Cookie himself gives a 25% coin bonus which also will be doubled. The player will need to reach these "target coins" - the net earning of coins before the game's over - so when they are boosted by Buttercream Choco Cookie's ability and Double Coins boost, they will get the highest goal of each episode. Later, one will be able to maximize the net earning by using Pets or Treasures. General Strategy using Coin Flower Coin Scale has the highest Coin production (300,000 points converted into 160 coin per 4 seconds), so always use this Pet. There are two different combinations preferred for Treasures, both are aimed for creating Coin Flowers as much as possible, using two 99.9% Gold Energy Drink and Golden Magic Flower Pot, or maybe using two Golden Magic Flower Pot. Either way, it has to be paired with Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather so the Magnetic Aura attraction will take the Coins from the Coin Flower.Cookie Run Line Rich Challenge Event FINISH - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcD5a8_-L1k - Accessed 29 May 2015. If the player is lacking in those Treasures, one can alternatively use Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds, treasures with slower energy drain, or maximizing revives with Boatman's Burning Gold Sword. Other helpful tips to help accomplish the mission: *Use Fast Start to guarantee some points, to keep Coin Scale converting at maximum even from the start of the game. *Make sure to use Energy Boost and Power Jellies Boost as well. *Avoid hitting obstacles as best as possible, as hitting even once will seriously lower coin earnings. Alternative Strategy for Dragon's Valley In Dragon's Valley, the player can maximize the Coin Scale by gaining as much points as possible for the Colorful Star Jellies, a common sight in Dragon's Valley. While playing, take as much star jellies with the limited Magnetic Aura, which keeps the points high enough to maximize the Coin Scale. Here, endurance is key, and the player will have to avoid hitting obstacles even once. Use Fast Start to blast to the second stage, taking all three of the colorful star jellies in the first stage. Reaching Stage 4, Buttercream Choco Cookie's Energy will start to deplete. Boatman's Burning Gold Sword allows him to revive three times, giving just enough time to take the Bonus Time jelly. This is the objective. Be sure to jump for the final catch on the Bonus Time Jelly, because failing to take the Bonus Time Jelly will not give the player enough Coins to achieve the highest challenge in Dragon's Valley. Make sure that to also equip Energy Boost, Power Jellies Boost, and Fast Start. The player will also need to have Cheerleader Cookie and Ms. Do-Re-Mi or Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Power+ effect. This will give just enough time to take the Rainbow Rush Bonus Time Jelly at the end of stage 4. Alternative Strategy for The City of Wizards Dark Moon Jellies commonly found in this episode will supply lots of points needed to make Coin Scale's ability working at maximum. Fast Start can be used to guarantee some points and make Coin Scale keep converting at maximum even from the start of the game. Treasures that award a Coin bonus or add revives will help quite a bit here. Magnetic Aura might still be needed to help catch some Coins found in the game too. List of Missions and Rewards Episode 1: Escape from the Oven Episode 2: Primeval Jungle Episode 3: Dragon's Valley Episode 4: The City of Wizards Bonus Reward Trivia *This is one of the hardest challenges ever created in Cookie Run, since some challenges can only be done if players have one or two specific S-grade Treasures in possession. In other words, without them, it is impossible to complete the challenge. Similar Events *Brave Cookie's Brave Challenge *Bright Cookie's Bright Challenge *Angel Cookie's Kind Challenge References Category:Events